


The Usual

by indragrim



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alune - Freeform, Caitlyn - Freeform, League of Legends - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Sett - Freeform, Sort Of, aphelios - Freeform, coffee shop AU, sett x aphelios, settphel, vi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indragrim/pseuds/indragrim
Summary: Sett is a new barista, his first day of work, and he learns of a regular customer. The experience could’ve been less embarrassing, no thanks to his coworkers.(Something I threw together. Bone apple teeth.)
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends), Sett/Aphelios (League of Legends)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 227





	The Usual

“Alright big guy, seeing you’re new around here, let me run you through the basics.” Vi had tossed a rag aside, and restituated her apron. “You best be glad you’re training with me today, Cait over there was a lil’ bit snippy getting out of bed this morning.”

This earned a scoff from the dark haired woman who’d leaned against the counter, her accent heavy as she lazily looked over, “You kept me up, you absolute—“

Vi picked up the rag she’d previously set down, and threw it at the other woman, _“Anyways,_ as I was saying…The basics. Customer comes up, you greet em, make their drink, and enjoy the moment of peace you have to yourself before the next one comes along. And remember, at least _try_ to look like you enjoy your job. You’re giving me vibes you’re used to attention, so try to take advantage of that. Alright? Unbuttoning the first three buttons of your shirt was a smart move, makes good tips, ya know?” Vi smirked, chuckling lightly afterwards. 

Sett, had finished pinning his name tag on, then sighed, “Okay, yeah yeah, I got it. Pretend I give a shit, be sociable, and get through the day with no complaints?” Sett crossed his arms, leaning against the counter with a look of boredom on his face. His mom was persistent he’d got a job, and after some thought, he agreed. Even though his late night “job” of busting people’s faces in was doing well enough of giving him an income. At least it’d cut him some slack when it came to his mom’s questioning of his whereabouts. And why he came home with a broken bone every so often. 

“Language!” Caitlyn called from where she was currently starting up a cup of coffee for herself. 

Vi let out a laugh, “I think he’s gonna fit in just fine! What do you think?” Vi slapped a hand on Sett’s back, which caused the man to raise a brow. She had a strong arm, he’ll keep that in mind. 

“Alright, let me show you how to start up the espresso.”

* * *

About five hours and a lunch break later, Sett leaned against the counter, blinking slowly as he had his elbows propped up, resting his face on his hands. He was tall, yes, which is why he was bent forward. He’d stared at the clock, starting to regret getting an actual job in the first place. 

“Oi!” Caitlyn had taken a wash rag, and slapped Sett on his backside with it. Sett stood up now, the ears atop his head straightening as his eyes widened in surprise. “No leaning about, stock your area.” 

Sett had let out a huff, stretching as he’d looked around. It’d been dead for a good twenty minutes now. He’d already taken care of whatever needed attending to…

Vi, on the other hand, found some sort of entertainment for herself. A small _“ow.”_ was heard from out in the coffee shop’s seating area as Caitlyn got on Vi’s case as well. The pink haired woman nearly fell backward in her chair when Caitlyn had taken the spoon Vi was trying to stick on her nose, and whacked her on the forehead with it.

“And _you,_ set a good example! What are we going to do in the summertime when the academy students arrive? We can’t let them think it’s okay to lollygag. Remember last summer? The boy who’d sprained his ankle trying to surf on the table?” 

Vi cracked a laugh at this, “Oh ho! Ekko! Nice kid, he’ll be back, he just hasn’t mastered table surfing like I have. Leave it to me—“

Sett had looked away from the scene as the two continued to bicker. He could’ve sworn they were a married couple. Sure sounded like it… He’d let out a small chuckle, and looked around the shop some more. It was your typical tiled establishment with various tables laid about. Nothing too fascinating. There were paintings as well, mainly just pop culture stuff. There was one small framed photograph on the wall with a group of women on it. It was signed. Sett could recognize them, a group of musicians, he knew that much. He’d liked the song on the radio, but never caught the name. 

Seeing this coffee shop was on a shopping strip, he also knew there were only two windows. Large ones. On either side of a glass door right at the front of the shop. There was nothing interesting going on there either. There were a few flyers taped to the windows, with large decals with the shop’s name on it. A set of bells, an open/closed sign in the corner. 

Typical...typical…

His gaze softened, as he saw a figure walk by the window. Now, he’d seen a various handful of people today, none he’d deem _attractive_ … 

“Oh hey, it’s our regular, the quiet kid. He’s a kid right? College I think?” Vi had looked up at Caitlyn, who’d been in the process of wiping off the same table for the second time. Just to “give her something to do.”

“Hm, yes, the one who’s mute I believe. He attends the university here in town, I’ve seen him around. Ezreal, the boy I tutor mentioned him once. Said he thought he had an...edge?”

Sett kept his eyes on the door as it opened, hearing the bells jingle. His ear twitched, and he’d stayed quiet as the figure had wiped off his shoes on the doormat from the cold season. The ground was wet, and the floors of the shop were recently mopped...so that’s respectable. 

“New bloke, go to the ‘other’ menu on the register. And ring up ‘usual.’” Caitlyn called out. 

Sett, looked down at the small screen, pressing different buttons until he’d found one blue button that read “usual.” As said. 

The half-vastaya looked up, his ears flattening against his head when he’d seen the “usual” customer had already arrived at the counter. The male glanced around awkwardly at the menu, and rubbed at the back of his head. 

Sett could feel his heart starting to do a thing in his chest, “Uh, hey, uh…good day?” He’d asked, offering a small, yet genuine(?) grin. 

The shorter male looked up, and nodded, the corner of his lips twitching upward as he looked up at Sett. He had a strange purple marking over his left eye, Sett noted… and nice… dark hair… to match his eyes… oh no. 

The smaller male’s features were a much different contrast than Sett’s fluffy red hair, animalistic ears, and the scar across the bridge of his nose, finalizing a rugged (yet nice?) look on his lightly stubbled face. Compared to the smooth skin of the person in front of him. 

Sett laughed lightly, and rather sheepishly too. His face was feeling warm. This wasn’t normal, code red, he repeat, code red—

Sett had noticed the male was tapping on his chin with a pen in hand, glancing around the counter for something… maybe to write on. _“Mute… quiet…”_ it clicked, Sett grabbed a loose receipt, and slid it across the counter. 

The male nodded a “thanks” to Sett before scribbling something down on the back of the receipt. The half-vastaya watched, managing to keep his eyes on what he was writing, and not the other’s small frame as a whole. Not that there was much to see besides a pretty face, but Sett could tell the male liked wearing big jackets. Noted…?

The male slid the receipt back across the counter, turning his attention back to the menu. Sett read the neat scrawl, _“You’re new. Do you know sign?”_

Sett’s ear twitched as he gave it thought, “Uh…no. I mean, I know how to say…” Sett cracked a wide smile, holding back a laugh. Now was not the time to say he knew the sign, “penis.” That was the extent of his knowledge on it. “Never mind. Sorry ‘bout that. I just haven't found the right teacher I guess?” The half-smile, the small shine in his amber eyes; suggestive, hopeful. Sett was _totally_ not flirting. 

The other male must have noticed this, because a blush dusted his pale face right then. He’d smiled, and took the paper from Sett, small breaths coming from him; he was laughing. 

Another short moment passed, and the male passed the paper back. Sett’s heart was beating quite fast now. He’d been noticed. _“Let’s start with names first. I’m Aphelios, you?”_

Sett could feel the smile on his face, his fangs noticeable now. “I’m Sett, nice to meet ya, Phel...Uh sorry, Aphelios. I kinda have this habit...nicknames—“ he’d shrugged. 

Another laugh from Aphelios, he waved his hand, and shrugged himself. Sett let out a breath through his nose, then glanced down at the computer screen. “Alright, usual, huh? Looks like I’ll be making you...a tea? Nothing too bad, huh? Not one for coffee? Great, I already burnt myself earlier while making a plain latte with four extra shots. The guy wanted four of everything, of sugar, cream, he was really...picky. Could barely see his face either, thought he was going to rob the place.”

Meanwhile, as Sett had rambled on about various things, Caitlyn watched with a sharp eye, smirking as she noticed the fond, yet nervous glances the two would share. Even as Sett turned around to start up hot water, she hummed from the sidelines as she caught the “usual’s” eyes darting downward for a moment. 

Vi had a smug look on her face as well, as if she was about to break into a fit of laughter at any given second. She looked up at Caitlyn, thus leading to the pair exchanging knowing looks. Both with one brow raised. 

As Sett finished up with the tea, he held the paper cup in his hand for a moment, getting a _totally_ corny idea. He grabbed a marker, and uncapped it with his teeth, writing a string of digits on the side to the best of his ability. He slid the sleeve onto the cup, and set it down on the counter in front of Aphelios. 

“One large, extra hot tea. With honey and stuff. For you.” Sett recapped the marker, and stuck it in his apron. He grinned proudly, noting he’ll have to try the drink for himself sometime. It smelt nice. 

Aphelios had smiled back, the pink tint on his face fading back into place as he looked up at Sett and nodded, taking the cup into his hands, and pushing the small tab on the lid back, before taking a sip. Aphelios let out a low hum of satisfaction, which led Sett to feel swollen with pride at that time. 

The Lunari male had set the cup down, and pulled out his wallet. Further grabbing his debit card, and paying. He put his wallet back, and picked up the cup with one hand, giving one last smile to Sett as he waved, and turned to leave. Teal scarf fluttering behind him as he opened the door, and walked the direction which he came in the first place. 

There wasn’t even a moment of silence before his coworkers started to make noise. 

Vi, started off with a sing-song, _“oooooh.”_

Caitlyn, snickered behind the hand over her mouth, “So, I guess that’s how the new bloke likes his coffee. Hm?”

Sett’s ear twitched, and he turned his head, a bright blush on his face. He stammered, ears flattening atop his head as he let out a few bits of profanity, and turned his attention to getting stuff cleaned up. 

Things were normal from that point on, with mild teasing from Sett’s new coworkers in between orders. Nothing unusual, just your usual couples, singles, and every once in a while there’d be a strange face. One of the oddest so far being a woman with violet hair, asking for a cup of whipped cream, and only a few minutes later did she clear out the stock of sugar packets before walking out. “She’s fun.” Vi commented, earning a possibly _jealous_ scoff, followed by a retort, from Caitlyn 

It soon came time to close; Caitlyn attending to her manager duties, Sett wiping down tables and putting chairs up. Vi was behind the counter, separating tips for the day. 

“Nice! This jar’s a lot heavier than yesterday! Hey big guy, I think I actually love you right now. Your pretty face is bringing in the cash! Cha-ching!” Vi laughed obnoxiously, brushing her pink hair out of her face as she started to quiet down. It earned an eye roll from Sett, but nonetheless, he found it funny.

“Heh, thanks, so when’s my promotion?” Sett asked aloud, only then did he let out a laugh of his own when he heard Caitlyn make a comment from the back room of the store. 

_“Promotion my arse! It takes more than looks, trust me! Not! Recommended!”_

Vi was thrown into a fit of giggles, only to stop abruptly. Amongst the piles of coins stacked on the counter, she found a neatly folded receipt paper. She unfolded it, and looked it over with a furrowed brow. A wide smile slowly spread across her face, and she raised said brows. “Huh, hey, uh, Sett!”

Sett glanced over, tilting his head. Vi held out the piece of paper to him. 

“This one’s for you.”

* * *

Later on that night, Aphelios sat criss-cross on his bed with a blanket wrapped around his thin frame. He had a phone in hand, his slim fingers having a hold on it as his thumbs danced across the screen. He was texting his sister, telling her about his day, like usual, but more...excited, than usual about it. 

_Alune:_ “Did you text him yet?”

Aphelios stuck out his lips, wincing as he looked over at the empty cup with a terrible mess of written numbers on the side. 

_Phel:_ “Not yet…”

He tried, but didn’t. Not because he was too nervous, but because Sett’s handwriting was…illegible. And slightly smeared from the clumsy spill Aphelios may have made earlier on the side of the cup. 

_Alune:_ “Faith, brother. You’ll see him again, ask for his number then.”

Aphelios’ heart started racing, face warm, and he squirmed. A light smile fell upon his face as he thought about the taller man from the coffee shop…

 _Phel:_ “It’s alright, sister.”

Just at that moment, another text came in. 

_Unknown number:_ “hey. its sett. how r u? :)”

Aphelios’ breath hitched, another text from Alune. 

_Alune:_ “What!? I thought you liked him. ;;”

Aphelios grinned widely, sighing softly as he typed out a reply. His receipt from earlier, it didn’t get lost after all. 

_Phel:_ “It’s alright. I gave him my number too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Every good pairing needs their own Coffee Shop AU fic, after all.
> 
> This is kinda a verse where things are modern, but still in Runeterra. College exists, actual jobs exist, and people can live in actual cities. Epic.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
